praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Toskfammi (TV series)
Toskfammi is a Reshan anthology teen period drama series broadcast on SAM. Each season depicts the lives of students preparing for toskfammi, a traditional period of celebration for Reshan students following their final year of high school. Each season focuses on a different group of students living in a different decade, and its entire cast changes with every season as well. The first season began airing on 7 October 2010 and concluded on 23 December. It took place from 2010–11, and followed students attending Hederhelm Cathedral School in Hederhelm. The second season began airing on 17 November 2011 and concluded on 2 February 2012. It took place from 1984–85, and followed students attending Marina Peffel School in Hederhelm. The third season began airing on 29 November 2012 and concluded on 14 February 2013. It took place from 1965–66, and followed students attending Riksur Gymnasium No.5 in Riksur. The fourth season began airing on 5 December 2013 and concluded on 20 February 2014. It took place from 2013–14, and followed students attending Alkarin School in Hederhelm. The fifth season began airing on 11 December 2014 and concluded on 12 March 2015. It took place from 1970–71, and followed students attending the fictional Sakaret School in Sakaret, Myla. The sixth season began airing on 26 November 2015 and concluded on 18 February 2016. It took place from 1929–30, and followed students attending the fictional Anton Malbrask School and Sonja Middelmack Etiquette School in Emilet. The seventh season began airing on 24 November 2016 and concluded on 9 February 2017. It took place from 1979–80, and followed students attending Hederhelm School for the Performing Arts in Hederhelm. Toskfammi has proven itself to be both a critical and commercial success. Along with Havershom, it has been hailed an "icon" for teenagers of the 2010s. It is consistently the highest-rated program on SAM, and has garnered critical acclaim. It is broadcast in fifteen countries. Overview Seasons 1–3 Season one takes place from 2010–11, and follows a group of students attending Hederhelm Cathedral School in Hederhelm. Lene Kolskask, Sabina Murbarmann, Elin Takkermann, and Daniel Neverhus are a group of friends planning for their toskfammi celebrations. Daniel later befriends Anton Albermann and invites him to join their toskfammi group. Anton brings along his girlfriend Anja Trever, Anja's best friend Katerina Mejersk, and his best friend Alex Danielsen. Over the course of the season, Lene begins a relationship with Daniel, Anton cheats on Anja with Katerina, and Anja falls in love with Elin. Season two takes place from 1984–85, and follows a group of students attending Marina Peffel School in Hederhelm. Liv and Ola Skamsen are fraternal twin sisters with very different interests. Liv is an average-achieving, preppy girl who likes to blend in with the crowd, while Ola is a fan of the goth subculture and doesn't care what people think of her. When their parents tell them they must combine their friend groups to share a toskfammi bus, Liv and her preppy friends Ira Palnarsk and Jessika Vrocker must learn to get along with Ola's goth friends Ilija Denger, Vik Efterdal, Samel Zirk and Rakela Marin. During the season, Liv falls in love with Ilija, while Ola cheats on her boyfriend Vik and falls in love with Samel, who is dating Rakela. Season three takes place from 1965–66, and follows students attending Riksur Gymnasium No.5 in Riksur. Darija Keppel, Vilde man Kevo, and Tarjei Haande are three best friends who've been together since childhood. However, when Tarjei brings his new girlfriend Melanija Kuru into their toskfammi group, Darija begins to realize her feelings for him. Other characters include Vilde's boyfriend Titus Meggermann, Titus's ex-girlfriend and now friend Edna Dildedraal, and Titus's best friends Elias Jarbruer and Olaf Klarksen. During the course of the season, Edna begins dating Elias, Olaf falls for Darija, and Darija ends up feeling alone in a sea of couples. Seasons 4–7 Season four takes place from from 2013–14, and follows students attending Alkarin School in Hederhelm. Paulina Mester and Antonia Alto are two rivals who must deal with each other due to their boyfriends Alec Dekker and Milo Prensas being best friends. When Paulina meets the lower-class Denis Elk, she invites him and his sister Olena to join their toskfammi group. Olena brings her best friends Franka Filipsen and Hanna Garlmann with her. During the season, Alec and Milo begin to mistreat their girlfriends, Paulina begins falling for Denis, and Olena reveals her villainous side. Season five takes place from 1970–71, and follows students attending the fictional Sakaret School in the fictional village of Sakaret, Myla. Ergo Palersk is a charismatic hippie who has a casual relationship with his close friend Lana Kamu. His best friends Rickard Akkers, Tomas Lurbral, and Dalija Krem are also in their toskfammi group. However, their plans are shaken when Ingrid Seversmann, a girl Ergo previously had relations with, reveals to him that she's pregnant. In an attempt to do the right thing, Ergo brings Ingrid into the group along with her close friend Dine Elermann and her boyfriend Paul Tomsen. Season six takes place from 1929–30, and follows students attending the fictional Anton Malbrask School and Sonja Middelmack Etiquette School in Emilet. Christiania Halpersk comes from a wealthy family and is in a relationship with bad boy Isek Zakerskask. The season also features Christania's friends Kristin Paperdal, Elsabet Viffer, and Tina Alkershus, and Isek's friends Lukas Malnorn, Antoni Keversk, and Sven Jarbro. Season seven takes place from 1979–80, and follows students attending Hederhelm School for the Performing Arts in Hederhelm. The season follows singer Natalia Bekkermann, musician Paul Sur, dancer Molly Kevvel, actor Hans Malersk, ballerina Patricia Vurkask, singer Erik Gavle, pianist Daniel Tuma, and actress Nika Sampersk as they attempt to juggle toskfammi celebrations and their burgeoning careers in show business. Cast and characters Season 1 *Inna Dever as Magdalene "Lene" Kolskask *Paula Maurer as Sabina Murbarmann *Dine Tralmann as Elin Takkermann *Erik Nisk as Daniel Neverhus *Anastasia Tevel as Anja Trever *Marina Deppermann as Katerina Mejersk *Leland Oskarsen as Anton Albermann *Alo Furber as Alexander "Alex" Danielsen Season 2 *Hanna Alvermann as Liv Skamsen *Enja Gabrielle as Ola Skamsen *Gregori Helversk as Ilija Denger *Maria Jolask as Ira Palnarsk *Veronika Dankers as Jessika Vrocker *Alex Iseksen Viktor "Vik" Efterdal *Arias Vargjes as Samel Zirk *Natasha Flirp as Rakela Marin Season 3 *Alexandra Reshask as Darija Keppel *Pauline Burto as Vilde man Kevo *Erik Balu as Tarjei Haande *Stefania Presk as Edna Dildedraal *Edvard Vintermann as Titus Meggermann *Abdul Manstani as Elias Jarbruer *Karina Grennermann as Melanija Kuru *Mikkel Danstropp as Olaf Klarksen Season 4 *Alessia Bart as Paulina Mester *Marina Farbro as Antonia Alto *Mikkel Dalgren as Denis Elk *Henrik Mannermann as Alec Dekker *Samel Jaksen as Milo Prensas *Helga Lennisen as Olena Elk *Katja Grandermann as Franka Filipsen *Jana Tuffel as Hanna Garlmann Season 5 *Tomas Zakarisen as Ergo Palersk *Mena Sjasje as Lana Kamu *Ellie Gregersk as Ingrid Seversmann *Rosco Riggermann as Rickard Akkers *Jon Purser as Tomas Lurbral *Ulrikke Rockernam as Dalija Krem *Alexandra Sampermann as Dine Elermann *Patrick Ever as Paul Tomsen Season 6 *Mildred Laver as Christiania Halpersk *Tomas Jammer as Isek Zakerskask *Isabell Urlansen as Kristin Paperdal *Even Paulsen as Lukas Malnorn *Katija Vick as Elsabet Viffer *Dirk Jakkermann as Antoni Keversk *Magdalene Jolask as Tina Alkershus *Isek Viler as Sven Jarbro Season 7 *Vanessa Nickelmann as Natalia Bekkermann *Conor Evensten as Paul Sur *Madelina Halmstad as Molly Kevvel *Robert Demisen as Hans Malersk *Anastasia Mulkmacker as Patricia Vurkask *Paul Marinsk as Erik Gavle *Samel Ekkermann as Daniel Tuma *Lena Kurma as Nika Sampersk Seasons Broadcast Toskfammi first aired on 7 October 2010 on SAM. The final episode of season one later aired on 23 December. Each season lasts approximately 12 weeks (12 episodes), and depicts events happening from September to June of the next year. The show has aired seven seasons. International The show is broadcast on SAM throughout all of Greater Resha without subtitles. However, in the Velkanian Isles and Titovania it is still broadcast with subtitles. The show is broadcast in subtitled versions in eleven other nations, through broadcasters which have purchased the rights from SAM. Reception Critical Toskfammi has received critical acclaim for its premise, storylines, characters, performances, and writing. On SuperCritic, the series holds an overall approval rating of 91%, based on the reviews of 298 critics. Seasons one, two, and seven are the most acclaimed seasons, with approval ratings of 98%. Season four is its worst-performing season, with an approval rating of 79%. Television ratings The pilot episode of Toskfammi averaged 1.2 million viewers. Season two increased to 2.4 million viewers. The show reached its peak during the season five premiere, peaking at 7.8 million viewers. It is the most-watched program broadcast on SAM. Category:Reshan-language television series Category:2010s Reshan television series Category:Teen dramas Category:Period dramas Category:Anthology series Category:SAM television series Category:2010 Reshan television series debuts Category:Television series set in Resha